


Мы заслужили счастье

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Профессор и бывший ученик, спаситель мира и двойной агент. Прошлое обоих было не слишком радужным, но, возможно, будущее станет лучше.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	Мы заслужили счастье

Сигаретный дым завивается и постепенно исчезает, как дым над котлами с зельями, напоминая о школьной жизни и занятиях. Черт знает, почему вдруг именно сейчас накатила усталость. Северус плотнее запахивается в мантию, подходя вплотную к краю уже восстановленного давно моста, слегка щурится, оглядывается: Мерлин, чувство, будто в школьные годы, будто боится, что его застукают тут. Тоже мне, взрослый человек, преподаватель.  
Кажется, сегодня в школу должны прибыть министерские с проверкой, а Снейп, все еще не до конца восстановивший голос, общаться с ними желанием не горел совершенно, потому и, можно считать, что сбежал. Тихо фыркнув, он глянул на сигарету, что тлела в руке, решая, выкинуть или нет, учитывая, что желания возвращаться в замок не возникало, а памятуя попытки Минервы почитать нотации, когда старая кошка чуяла запах табака, еще и здравый смысл предлагал остаться здесь подольше. Хотя интересно было бы глянуть на некоторых бывших учеников, вот только своему профессору они, мягко говоря, не обрадуются. Хм, магловские привычки берут свое - Северус вздохнул, отмечая, что тишина и покой все же две лучшие составляющие его жизни на данный момент. Не нужно беспокоиться о том, как пройдет день - все размеренно, по порядку, как должно.

Идти назад придется - это Снейп понял по оклику, нарушившему тишину и из-за этого раздражающему теперь. Почему обязательно необходимо тревожить сейчас, звать куда-то, где он особо и не нужен, по крайней мере, именно на данной встрече.

Мужчина легко развернулся, выкинул сигарету и направился в замок. И буквально на входе столкнулся с выбегающим Поттером. Мерлин, мальчишка будто не изменился совсем…  
\- Мистер Поттер, Вы так и продолжаете носиться по коридорам без всякой пользы для окружающих, - констатировав факт, Северус спокойно пошел дальше, стараясь не замечать шокированный взгляд Гарри, который так и застыл на ступенях, будто его шарахнули Ступефаем.  
\- Профессор!  
О, а отмер быстро. Снейп лениво отметил это, даже не останавливаясь, но наглость этого все еще ребенка границ так и не нашла - затормозить пришлось, когда на шее внезапно буквально повисли. Прекрасно, а что если…  
Поттер теплый, прижимается, выглядит забавно и мило. Северус удивляется сам себе после этих мыслей, обнимая в ответ. А что если… И легко целует, замечая, как щурятся зеленые глазки и лишь крепче вцепляется в него Гарри. Так. Серьезно. Хватит. А он еще и отвечает.  
\- Мистер Поттер.  
\- Гарри! Зовите меня Гарри, сэр! - весело сообщает Поттер, снова нахально повисает, целует и убегает.  
\- Давайте завтра встретимся, пожалуйста! Я пришлю сову!  
\- Давайте… - Северус не находится, что ответить, касаясь пальцами своих губ. Поттер, как глоток свежего воздуха среди рутины, возможно, не так и плохо, учитывая, что мальчишка действительно приятен. Может, из этого что-то и получится. Снейп усмехается и продолжает свой путь к кабинету.

Они действительно на следующий день сидят в маггловском кафе, Северус сменил привычную мантию на плащ и пьёт кофе, слушая, как Гарри взахлёб рассказывает о жизни, об аврорате, о друзьях, о том, как переживал, что больше его уже не увидит.

\- Вы ведь не любили меня в годы учёбы, Поттер, что вдруг изменилось? - саркастично замечает Снейп, грея ладони о чашку.  
\- Ну… Скажем так, я понял причины и сделал свои выводы. Но Вы мне нравились…

Мальчишка… Северус качает головой, слегка сжав ладонь парня. Со стороны, наверное, они кажутся семьей. Они разговаривают весь день - в кафе, в книжном магазине, гуляя по парку. Будто стараются наговориться за все потерянное время. Северус узнает все, вплоть до любимых сладостей Гарри, а тот взамен узнает о прошлом и настоящем мужчины.

В Хогвартсе Северус теперь ловит себя на мысли, что ждет их встречи, как влюблённый юноша, каким он был когда-то давным-давно.

\- Профессор!

Северус уже хочет привычно напомнить об их договоре - называть друг друга по именам, но не говорит этого. Рядом с Гарри рыжеволосое счастливое создание, и этого достаточно, чтобы вернуть всю ледяную вежливость назад. Будто ничего и не было. Она щебечет что-то о свадьбе, а перед глазами Снейпа изгибающийся на чёрных простынях, стонущий от удовольствия Поттер.

\- Я рад за вас, надеюсь, мистер Поттер, Вы наконец обретёте счастье. Вы заслужили.

Черт знает, как сложно дались эти слова. Северус постарался окружить себя работой и делами, заботой о семье друга, пусть там он уже тоже не был так нужен.

\- Сев, я так рад! - Драко улыбается, крепко обнимает, и пустота в душе, образовавшаяся после сведения общения с Гарри к письмам, ненадолго заполняется теплом. Крестника он любит и точно может рассчитывать на взаимность без обмана. Думать не хочется. Они пьют чай с Люциусом почти весь вечер, болтают, как в старые времена, и Снейп чувствует себя даже вполне счастливым.

Сигаретный дым завивается кольцами, постепенно исчезая, Северус фыркает, наблюдая за этим. На мосту ему нравится, не пугает даже морозный воздух, поэтому, когда шею осторожно обматывают шарфом идиотской гриффиндорской расцветки, мужчина разворачивается, чтобы взглядом уничтожить умника и самоубийцу на месте. И натыкается на нестерпимо зелёные глаза за стёклами очков, силится что-то сказать и понимает, что не может. Не потому, что слов нет, а потому, что его заткнули весьма нагло и успешно - тёплые губы Гарри прижимаются к его собственным, по телу расползается предательское ощущение покоя.

\- Достаточно. Вы решили нагуляться перед свадьбой? Я могу помочь с поиском места, где лучше это сделать, - цедит Северус сквозь зубы. Еще не хватало, он и так жизнь провел в роли игрушки то для Дамблдора, то для Лорда. Достаточно.  
\- Никакой свадьбы нет, она все придумала. Ей красивой сказки хочется, но я уже обо всем сказал. Или Вы решились на узаконивание отношений? - в глазах Гарри озорные чертики, которые дергаются от лёгкого подзатыльника, отвешенного Снейпом.  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего узаконивать. Поттер, зачем все это вообще? Вам острых ощущений не хватает?  
\- Я уже не ученик, острые ощущения на работе, и, если честно, хотелось бы покоя и… кого-то курящего, неимоверно недовольного учениками, вечно ворчащего и любящего упрекать меня даже в мелочах.

Северус поджимает губы. По всем пунктам подошел, надо же. Впрочем…

\- Вы уверены и понимаете, на что подписываетесь?  
\- Продаю душу дьяволу. Я согласен! - с энтузиазмом выдает Поттер.  
\- Что ж, от Вас нужна подпись, - Северус поддаётся на игру, усмехаясь.  
\- Я предпочитаю вот так, - Гарри резко подаётся вперёд и целует, мягко сжав ладонь мужчины. Северус чувствует, что сопротивляться просто уже не может, коротко выдыхает и расслабляется. В конце концов, он тоже заслужил свое счастье - пусть и такое вот шрамированное, не думающее головой и подписавшееся на такую жизнь добровольно.


End file.
